zimfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pig Realm
The Pig Realm is an alternate dimension to which Dib and Gaz went to ask the Shadowhog to get rid of Gaz's curse. It only appeared in "Gaz, Taster of Pork". Entry This dimension has only one known entryway: Spelldrives. A certain amount of Power Points is required to do certain spells. It is assumed that the spell cast to gain entry to the Pig Realm uses up the Spelldrive's power points, (probably 2-3, judging by the fact that Dib couldn't use it with his own spelldrive; which had 1 power point after Dib used the Sense of the Shadowhog). When the spell is cast, the Spelldrive sucks in all nearby life forms. Dib and Gaz entered separately. A red portal opened up in the sky and spewed out Dib's particles one by one. It is unknown how to leave the Pig Realm once someone has entered. Geography The Pig Realm is a relatively small place, perhaps only a few miles across. The ground appears to be made completely out of pork. In the center of this dimension is a large, dome-shaped palace - made of pork. The edges of the dimension are lined by mountains. The sky is red, the clouds are black, and there are a few pig-shaped rocks. Inhabitants There are only three known living things in The Pig Realm: The Shadowhog and his two guards. The Shadowhog is a 8' 6" Pig-Demon that can cast the "Sense of the Shadowhog" spell, which alters taste buds to make every food taste like a pig except for food products that actually contain pig, such as hot dogs. He can perform this spell via spelldrives, appearing to the spell's user as a ghostly porcine head. The Shadowhog enjoys several activities, such as ballet. He also enjoys playing video games, such as 'Super Kicky Fighters'. The pig guards seem to start out as small spheres, but when deployed they grow to about the Shadowhog's height. The guards appear to have wings, which seems to play on the saying "when pigs fly" though it is unknown how they could achieve this seeing as they are so heavy. The Pork Palace The Pork Palace is a large building in the center of the Pig Realm, home to the Shadowhog. Only three rooms are seen inside it, and a fourth outside area. The four parts are: walkway, hallway, arena and bathroom/torture Room. The walkway is an outside area in front of the entrance, and is lined by statues of pigs. The hallway is a large corridor that starts at the entrance, and ends at the door to the arena. The arena is a large rotunda, where the Trial is held. After Gaz passed the trial, the curse is lifted and she got to play Super Kicky Fighters against the Shadowhog, eat ice cream, have a tea party, etc. However, if one fails the trial, they have to clean the bathroom/torture room with their head, as Dib did. This room could be considered a dimension of its own, as it is entered through a two-dimensional door with nothing behind it. Gallery The dirtiest Bathroom ever.png|The Bathroom Pig Gurads.png|The Pig Demon Guards Pig Relam Entry.png|Dib entering the Pig Relam Invader Zim pictures 3.png|Super Kicky Fighter Invader Zim pictures 2.png|The Shadowhog, Gaz, and Dib Invader Zim Photos.png|The Shadowhog and Pork Pig Statues Invader Zim Photos 3.png|The Pork Palace Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Minor Locations